


Fast Car

by wezzergezzer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wezzergezzer/pseuds/wezzergezzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ you've got a fast car but is it fast enough so we can fly away~</p><p>Dean gets hurt on a hunt and Sam decides its time to retire, for both of them. Lots of PTSD warnings and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Car

It was supposed to just be a simple demon hunt. No one meant for it to turn out this way, maybe just the few dozen black eyed bastards waiting for them in the dusty basement of the abandoned warehouse. 

They should have been ready but they walked into the room with casual blindness. 5 from both sides of the brothers,3 from the front, and what felt like a uncountable amount from behind. This was it, they were going to go out in a blaze of glory. The room was filled with heat and the smell of sulfur as the boys went slaying the demons like dying men grasping for a breath. Bodies fell the ground while knives pierced skin. Screams were masked by the pumping of Sam's heart in his ears.He didn't even notice it was his brother's body falling to the ground a whole room across from him until he heard a faint whisper of "sammy."

Sam quickly stabbed the demon he was working on and yelled for his older brother. " Dean!" Sam finished the last two demons filled with rage and ran to his brother. He fell to his knees and picked up the almost limp body of dean. Sam examined his body and found a deep gash underneath his ribs. Something that would take hours to stitch and months to heal. Sam didn't think he would be able to fix this one without much difficultly. He shook deans body and picked him up.He needed to get out of the warehouse incase more demon backup was coming. 

"Dean its going to be ok I promise, I am going to stitch this up and we will be ok alright dean?" Dean was moving his cracked and bloody lips while they were exiting the warehouse. "Its ok, its ok, its ok." Sam mumbled as he jogged to the car. His arms ached while he shifted Deans weight so he could open the front door of the impala. 

After laying Dean down on the front seat Sam tore his warped,bloodied t-shirt off and wrapped it around Deans gushing wound. "Sammy, sammy, sammy.." Dean kept mumbling as Sam slid across the hood of the car to get to the drivers seat. Sam lifted his big brothers head and set it on his lap. With one hand on the wheel, he used his other to stroke deans mumbling lips, " I'm right here Dean I'm here here here.." Sam pulled into the shitty motel parking lot and pulled Dean out. 

Sam kicked in the door with all of his force and gently lied Dean on the bed. Sam pulled out the first aid kit they kept at the bottom of their hunting bag and got out the needle and thread. "Dean stay with me!" Sam yelled from the other side of the room to reassure his big brother that he was there. Sam kneeled on the ground in front of Dean's bed and unwrapped his bleeding wound. 

He squeezed his hand and kissed Dean's forehead before he got to work on stitching his brother up. Every time Dean mumbled or groaned from pain Sam would reassure him with a 'I love you' or a kiss on his hand. Once their was nothing else to do for the wound he wrapped it in a clean bandage and started to assess smaller wounds like split knuckles and small cuts. After a while Dean fell asleep while Sam worked away like a nurse at his side.

A few hours later, when there was no more knuckles to kiss, Sam changed his bloody clothes and laid next to Dean on their stained mattress. Sam had his body covering his big brothers as his fingers intertwined with his own. 

"Dean we gotta get out of here, we have to stop. This is.. This isn't how I want to grow old with you. I want to live with you Dean. I want to be with you until we grow old and we die together. I am not going to let the supernatural take that away from me. I need you alive Dean and this scares me. I thought you were going to die. Tomorrow we should just go, you and I, just go anywhere. We can be anyone Dean. We will never have to hunt again ok?" Sam croaked out, half crying now. Dean nodded his head and tucked into his brother closer, to show that he didn't to talk about it anymore. They would just have to talk about it in the morning. 

" I love you Dean." "I love you too Sam."

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda thought I would give a preview or something sorry its so short.


End file.
